Barney saves Big Momma's: A teen beach movie adventure
Barney Saves Big Mamma's is a season 12 special that aired on DVD on January 13, 2008 Plot Barney's friend Rosalia wants an adventure so they decide to head to the zoo but instead Brady (Ross Lynch) calls Barney to tell him that they need to come to Big Mamma's diner at the beach. When they get there the whole cast of Teen Beach Movie needs Barney, Bj, Baby Bop and Rosalia to help Big Mamma's store from closing with a concert and a few surprises. Cast *Barney (Dean Wendt spoken, Bob West singing) *Bj (Patty Wirtz) *Baby Bop (Julie Johnson) *Rosalia (Rosa Maldez) *Brady (Ross Lynch) *Mack (Maia Mitchell) *Lela (Grace Phipps) *Tanner (Garret Clayton) *Butchy (John Deluca) *Cheechee (Chrissie Fit) *Miss Elaina (Addison Holley) *Jodi Platypus *UrRu *Seacat (Jordan Fisher) *Rascal (Kent Boyd) *Giggles (Mollie Gray) Songs #Barney theme #Let's go medley (Let's go, Let's go on an adventure and The adventure song) #It's a fun fun sunny day #Cruising for a bruising #You can count on me #Having fun song #Puttin on a show #The Toy Trumpet #Mr. Sun #Coolest cats in town #Colors all around #If all the raindrops #The rainbow song #Baby Bop Hop #Bj's song #Mr. Knickerbocker #Surf Surf Crazy #I hear music everywhere #You can make music with anything #What should i do #Can't stop singing #Winter's wonderful #Hot Hot Hot #Look at me i'm dancing #The giggle gaggle wiggle dance #Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats #The Dino Dance #Someone to love you forever #Being Together #The friendship song #It's time to celebrate #Surf's up #It's good to be home #I love you Trivia *The Dino costumes are from season 3. *The songs Surf Surf Crazy, Cruising for a bruising, Coolest cats in town, can't stop singing and surf's up are from Teen Beach Movie. *Instead of Riff singing I hear music everywhere due to the fact that he wasn't in this show Brady sung it. *The I love you was from classical cleanup with bj's season 3 voice added and cheechee did the piano to it. *This movie is available on DVD and with the DVD the CD to this movie was put with it or you could buy the CD separate but the CD doesn't come out till 2009. *Barney does a split during Cruising for a bruising. *The songs from Teen Beach Movie are from the UK viewing of the movie for various reasons but on the CD the songs are from the US recording. *Some sesame street muppets including Kermit makes a cameo during Colors all around and The rainbow song. *Mister Snowman makes an appearance during Winter's wonderful.. *Barney does the Barney Shake to turn Big Mamma's into a summer paradise but instead makes it winter so he does it in reverse and makes it summer. This happened in Waiting For Santa but in reverse and A splash party please (kinda). *Barney does the same thing Brady did at the end of Cruising for a bruising but at the end he goes (Stuuuuuuupendous). *Barney knew about Wet Side Story before he left Rosalia's home like Brady did. *Rosalia has Mack's same personality in this movie like Mack had most of Teen Beach Movie but she regains her cool personality in the end. *During Surf Surf Crazy the roll call goes like this. I'm Tanner, Bj, Baby Bop, Mack, Brady, Barney! (Laughs) I'm Rosa (groans) and then she gets interrupted. *When Barney says his name during the roll call Bob West's voice is heard. *At the end of the Dino dance barney and Brady say somebody stop me and then confetti shoots out of cannons. *Before the roll call Barney throws confetti on Rosalia instead of water because they were not outside when they did this like they were in the original movie. *The original script had the song Blue Jay Blues after Mr. Knickerbocker but it didn't fit in. *Famous people like Jeremy Miller, Jamie Fox, previous Barney cast members and everybody from all co-productions of Sesame street were in the audience of the concert. Category:Barney Episodes